Holiday Memories
by carexofxmagicalxcreatures
Summary: In dreams we enter a world entirely our own. Harry finds this out after various visits from ghost's of holidays past. XXXwritten for jily secret santa 2012XXX


**So my second jily secret santa gift receiver (yes I had two people at once! Oy!) didn't tell me what she wanted SO I decided to give her a little thing I like to call A POST FULL OF FEELS. So Dayo, here you go! A little classic Potter for you! Merry christmas dear! I'm sorry you got stuck with me!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. **

**Title: Holiday Memories**

**Summary: In dreams we enter a world entirely our own. Harry finds this out with visits from ghosts of holidays past. **

* * *

All Harry really wanted was just a simple birthday cake. He didn't even care if it was chocolate and Harry had always preferred vanilla. Harry begged his Aunt and Uncle but his cousin Dudley had the idea that if it was Harry's birthday Dudley should be the one getting spoiled—not Harry. Dudley's parents must've agreed with Dudley because Harry didn't get a birthday cake today. Harry didn't even get a "Happy Birthday!"

His parents had passed away in a car crash when he was only a year old and his Aunt and Uncle had been nice enough to take him in but Harry guessed that they really didn't want him. They always made Harry do chores and yelled at him but Harry had learned very early on that as long as he did as he was told he would be given three square meals a day. Dudley told him that homeless people don't even get jelly biscuits on Christmas.

Harry's sixth birthday came and went without parents or even a gift from his Aunt and Uncle. Harry felt his green eyes tear up as he walked to the park alone, after he'd finished cleaning the whole house. After cleaning the whole house alone because his Aunt and Uncle took Dudley to the toy store.

Why him? He struggled not to cry but he felt like if his parents had been alive they'd at least have taken him for ice cream or cake. Harry liked ice cream and even told his Aunt and Uncle so in hopes of a birthday surprise. They didn't surprise him like he hoped. Harry had even cleaned his Aunt's sitting room in hopes of a positive reward on his birthday. Instead his Aunt and Uncle had left Harry alone in the house with the orders to stay home in his cupboard and how they'd come back after taking Dudley to buy a new toy.

It was Harry's birthday but Dudley was getting the new toy.

He wished he could have at least met his parents because he would have asked them questions. He didn't even know what they looked like because there were only pictures of Dudley in the house. He tried to ask about his mother to his aunt, but she told him to shut up and sit down. That was the number one rule at the Dursleys. Don't speak unless spoken too.

Harry sat on the swing, trying to scrap up an image of his parents. He had one memory of them and he wasn't even sure if it was real. He was laying face up and there was a woman smiling with a man kissing her cheek before leaning down to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry liked to imagine the woman had dark brown hair and the man had jet black just like Harry's hair. Harry also liked to imagine they both liked playing sports. Harry liked sports.

He kicked the sand beneath his feet, but could not move the swing because he was too short.

Suddenly, a pair of hands pushed him forward from behind and he could hear the sound of muffled laughter coming from behind him. The swing swung forward and then swung back and someone caught him before he swung back. Harry looked up and frowned at a man who had messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"I thought you'd need a little help." The man said in a deep voice before grinning at Harry who scowled.

Harry hopped off the swing to look at the stranger who actually wasn't alone and had a friend. Beside the tall man there was a pretty woman with red hair and almond shaped eyes that were crinkled from her smile.

"Than-thanks." Harry stammered. He'd never spoken to strangers before. The Dursley's didn't like Harry talking to anyone.

"Why are you playing alone?" The woman smiled kindly. "Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"I have none, my parents died in a car accident." Harry said quietly, flatting his hair over her lighting shaped scar he'd gotten in the accident.

The Dursley's would kill him if they saw him talking to strangers but these people seemed nice. Harry's eyes watched every movement of the two new guests to the neighborhood.

The man looked a lot like Harry, except for his eyes, which were hazel. He wore a white shirt with an emblem sewn into the side but Harry was unable to distinguish it from anywhere he knew. The man had hair that was even messier than Harry's and pointed to all sides.

The woman had bright red hair that was slightly curled at the edges. Her eyes were bright green and looked sympathetic. She was wearing a pretty blue dress that wrapped around her perfectly and made her seem even prettier than before. He liked her immediately.

"You poor thing." She touched Harry on his arm considerately, "What is your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry stretched his hand towards her - staring as it was something sensible and polite thing to do.

The man looked at him with a smile "You said Potter?"

Harry answered courteously, "Yes, why?"

"That's my last name." The man beamed, also crouching, leaning on one knee, "Potter, I'm James Potter."

"That's was my dad's name I think!" Harry said animatedly, excited to hear someone share the same name as his dad.

"He was a fine bloke I'm sure." James winked, glancing at the female, almost like he was looking to her for some sort of approval.

"Maybe you two are relatives," The woman laughed, "That's all I need, two James Potter's in the world."

The couple shared a look before laughing again. Harry liked how much they laughed because there wasn't a lot of laughter in the Dursley house growing up.

"What is your name?" Harry sheepishly asked the redhead.

She smiled at him pleasantly again, "I'm Lily Evans."

"That's a pretty name, my Aunt is named after a flower too. Petunia." Harry spoke.

Lily blushed slightly, "Thanks Harry." She eyed Harry with a new curiosity, "It's funny, my sister is named Petunia too but I call her Pet." The red head winked at Harry, "She hates it."

If Harry were a little older, he would have taken Lily's idea and called his Aunt Pet just to see what she would do but he figured that would give him kitchen duty all summer and he liked having Sunday off.

"Who do you live with, Harry?" James asked, standing up and wiping his knee of the sand from the playground.

"With my Aunt and Uncle." Harry grimaced, "They went shopping without me."

Harry felt he could tell anything to those two and the odd thing was that they actually listened. Harry knew that when he grew up, he wanted to act just like them.

"Who would not to take you places?" Lily laughed, "You're adorable." As if to prove her point she ruffled Harry's hair.

"They forgot my birthday." Harry muttered thinking back to the reason he was upset.

Lily looked at him sadly and James shrugged uneasily. Lily grabbed Harry's hand and glanced at James before looking back at Harry.

"What is your favorite ice cream, Harry? I know a great place that we could go to before your Aunt realizes you're gone."

"Lily we're supposed to be going over Head Duties." James groaned and Harry dropped his smile as James pulled the red head aside with a look.

The two argued under their breath for a moment.

"We could get into trouble—"

"It a good neighborhood and James…ice cream always cheers anyone up." She was pouting out her lower lip like Harry had seen Dudley do a million times but Lily's appeared even more effective.

"Evans, I—" James glanced back towards Harry who hoped James might change his mind. It would make Harry's birthday.

"James please? For me?" Harry watched under his bangs as the man ruffled his hair and glared at the red head that was grinning playfully and leaning close to him.

But it seemed Lily had won out so James sighed and glanced at Harry, "Alright son, ice cream?"

Harry smiled, "Vanilla."

Lily clapped her hand like a little girl and held out on of her hands to Harry who took it with a grin and a leap in his step. "James will pay, right James?"

"Of course." James snorted but he was smiling at her and she was smiling back at him.

Harry grinned happily at the pair. He knew that Dudley had told him stories of people kidnapping kids right off the street but Harry thought he wouldn't even care if these two were kidnapping him. They were perfect.

"How old are you?" Harry asked the pair as he followed them walking down the edge of the playground, "I turned six today!"

"We're sixteen." The man replied, "Only ten years older than you!" he winked at Harry.

Harry hadn't imagined they were still teenagers because they looked so old and wise to his six years old. He held tightly onto Lily's hand as they walked along and was happy because Aunt Petunia never let him hold her hand.

"We go to school just like you probably do." The woman smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes as she glanced at James who grinned sneakily at her, "We're on summer break—I was just showing James around my neighborhood when we saw you sitting alone at the park."

"You live near Privet Drive?" Harry asked excitedly as he let his footsteps carry him alongside the red head that was very chatty.

"A few blocks down. My dad he just retired and got a nice little flat." Lily answered pleasantly, sighing monetarily before glancing around. "My dad would love if my sister and I ended up living close though."

"I'd like that too!" Harry said excitedly, his free hand ruffling his hair like he'd seen James do, "Then I can see you again!"

Harry heard James snort and then James looked at Lily, "Evans, you've found us a puppy dog." James was walking a little ahead of Lily and Harry but Harry was keeping a watchful eye on the black haired man who kept glancing back at Lily with a smile like he held a secret.

"He's a cute puppy dog." Lily agreed looking down at Harry with more kindness than anyone he'd ever known. Harry might never go back to the Dursley's now!

"What school are you going to?" Harry asked Lily who was swinging his hand a little as they got closer to a small ice cream stand not to far from the park.

Lily's eyes lit up, "Oh, it's a magical place, Harry. It's huge with several secret passages and pictures that almost seem real. Our school has been around thousands of years and James and I are going to be Head Boy and Head Girl when we go back!" She explained as they made thier way to the ice cream cart.

"I need money, Evans." James said suddenly, spinning so he faced Harry and Lily, "I don't think he wants sickles."

James and Lily bickered over what to get. It seemed that James wanted to get a single milkshake to share with Lily, which made Lily blush up to her roots and exclaim, "Potter!"

"I think it's nice that he wants to share." Harry told Lily who blushed even more.

It seemed James won out in the end though because the couple shared a milkshake (Harry noticed Lily's eyes never left James' after that) and bought a banana split for Harry. They all walked back to the park in silence, Harry was eating his ice cream and listening to the birds whistle their creative little tunes. Harry sat under a tree once they got back to the park, and Lily and James sat on either side of the boy.

"You like stories, Harry?" James asked as he picked some dandelions and started weaving them together in an elaborate braid.

"I love stories!" Harry fidgeted excitedly with Lily beside him, watching the boys with a beaming grin.

Then James entertained the two, Lily and Harry. He was telling a story about how a deer and a dog became best friends even though their families didn't want them to be friends. Harry marveled at how well James telling that story and Lily was not taking her eyes off the handsome storyteller. Harry hoped that she liked him because Harry thought James liked her a lot.

Once James finished telling the story he also finished the bracelet he'd been making. A small band of wild flowers appeared in his hands and he handed it to Lily. Lily looked at the flowers, back to James, and then preceded to hand the flowers to Harry. Harry ran his fingers over the delicate petals and stems that were intertwined together. Just as he looked up to ask James to teach him how to make flower bracelets he spotted Lily leaning in to kiss James flat on the lips. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw James' hand rush to his hair when Lily pulled back again. They both had a mysterious smile on their faces now.

"Thank you James." Lily told James sincerely.

"Thank _you_ Evans." His eyes were twinkling.

The couple seemed to have forgotten Harry for a moment until Harry spoke up to ask James, "Can you teach me to make one?" he held out the flower bracelet.

James frowned and ruffled Harry's hair without answering. Lily sighed and stood up and James followed Lily's suit. Harry quickly imitated the couple and dropped the flower bracelet, imagining that they would take him to a new adventure. To his misfortune, the nicest people he had ever met were saying goodbye.

"We have to go actually." Lily sighed, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry. Hopefully we meet again when I come back to town, happy birthday."

Lily hugged him tight and Harry almost cried. James bent down and ruffled Harry's hair with a roguish grin.

"Happy birthday, buddy," James blinked then leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "You just helped me land the prettiest and smartest bird I've ever known. See ya soon."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant but he still grinned—when he grew up he wanted to be just like James. Lily liked James and Harry wanted someone like Lily in his life too. The couple smiled at each other and Lily grabbed James' hand before waving goodbye to Harry.

Harry watched the two go down the street and he felt a sudden urge to follow them, a new life would be perfect. He glanced back towards where he knew his aunt and uncle's house would be waiting with more loneliness and chores.

Maybe if he begged James and Lily-he blinked and turned to shout 'wait!' at the couple but they had disappeared completely.

When Harry got back to his Aunt and Uncle's they still weren't back so he fell into his cupboard and reached for his forehead. His scar was hurting. Harry traced the lighting bolt scar remember the flash of green light that took his parent's lives. Harry fell asleep remembering his parents faces as they spoke to him but this time they were replaced by Lily and James' faces so that when he woke up he wondered if he'd just imagined the couple being so nice to him on his birthday.

After he'd finished all his chores he raced to the park so see if James' bracelet was there. Harry even checked to see if the ice cream they'd thrown away was there. Nothing. Harry almost felt sick to his stomach. Harry wanted proof that he hadn't imagined the lovely couple with the same names as his parents but the six year old found nothing to prove he hadn't been going crazy.

Harry walked back to his Aunt and Uncles with a heavy heart as he realized he'd wanted so hard to believe that his parents would treat him to ice cream that he'd imagined the pair. Had he fallen asleep? Dreamed the whole thing? A single tear drifted down his cheek and he stuffed his hands into his pockets…

That Christmas Eve, Harry was walking down the streets admiring the lights. He had slipped through the front door while Dudley had been watching the television. Harry just wanted to see the lights, he lied the red and green ones the best. He heard laughter and saw two teens running across the street throwing snowballs at each other. He perked up and grinned when he heard:

"James Potter you moron that went down my sweater! I'm soaked!" Harry saw the outline of a girl wearing a light sweater and earmuffs.

"Awh, Lil I can think of something to do with that sweater if it's too wet to wear!" the man had his arms wrapped around her and was covering her in kisses as she squealed.

She looked up and Harry locked eyes with her before she squealed again, escaped the man's hold and raced off with him following, laughing.

Harry raced forward, kicking up the snow as he went and ran to where he thought he heard the voices. He made it three houses down, panting, and looking around with a grin. He'd heard them shouting at each other in their really noticeable voices. Harry had heard them but now there was nothing.

Harry pouted and wrapped his arms around himself miserably. What was going on? Why did he keep hearing them? Seeing them? He stopped when they were kneeling in the snow in front of him. Harry felt like he was watching the scene secondhand but then Lily was right there in his face…grinning and chuckling.

She looked older than she had on his birthday but her green eyes were shining just the same, looking at Harry with love. James there too, grinning at Harry proudly, snow stuck in his thick and dark hair. James kissed Lily on the cheek as he watched Harry stand there-trying to figure out how to talk to them. How to beg them to take Harry away from here. Lily smiled.

"Your old dad tried throwing snow down my sweater Harry. I think Father Christmas should bring him coal. Yeah?" He felt her hand shift through his hair, "Happy Christmas Harry." She told him as her green eyes sparkled brightly light the lights on the house Harry was now looking at.

Harry reached out into the lights but she was gone again. A dream. Was she a dream? Just like on his birthday she had seemed so real. It felt like everything that happened that night had really happened.

Harry woke up the next morning and wondered if he dreamed it all over again. Harry did the last thing he'd wanted to do and went to his Aunt Petunia for help. She was busy stuffing bacon into a pan for Harry to cook while Dudley opened his gifts so she snapped when Harry cleared his throat.

"What?" she glared at Harry who shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Aunt Petunia…do you think I could dream about my parents? I think I keep _dreaming_ about them. She had red hair didn't she? And she called you Pet and he ruffled his hair a lot? Can I dream about them even though they died?" Harry held back the sob that was trying to force its way to his throat. He still remembered how nice they had been—Lily and James.

The color drained out from her face and Harry thought he was going to get smacked. He wasn't supposed to talk about his mum or dad. It was a rule. He closed his eyes tight.

Harry was surprised when Aunt Petunia gave a loud sigh and answered with a strain in her voice, "Yes. Yes, you can dream about them."

That Christmas had been the only one where Aunt Petunia let Harry have two pieces of ham. Harry considered that as her gift to him since two weeks later when he tried to ask more questions about his parents she told him to shut up and finish cleaning the floors.

Harry shut up but spent his time reimagining her red hair and thinking about their playful banter. He wondered if they liked to play soccer and wondered if James really ruffled his hair so much.

As Harry got older he started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, those dreams had been memories replayed in his head during his most troubled times. Maybe Lily _had_ forced James to take Harry out for ice cream and maybe James _had_ poured snow down Lily's sweater resulting in coal from Father Christmas.

Harry held onto these memories and dreams the rest of his life never knowing if they were imagined stories created from real events or dreams his lonely subconscious dreamt up to help him through birthdays and Christmas. Harry always liked to think that his dreams held some truth and Lily had always loved taking him for ice cream or James had always played in the snow with his family. They were the happiest memories Harry had and Harry never let himself forget them.

* * *

_**So Dayo (jamespotteritis), hi. I'm your secret Santa-little old me. I'm sorry haha. You can hate me later-but if anyone else enjoyed this please leave me a nice christmas review or a nice note on tumblr! **_

_**Happy Christmas Dayo and everyone else!**_

_**Always,**_

_**Sasha**_


End file.
